Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the image! default Club Penguin desc none If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! Novembers's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Happyface414! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Club Penguin Events *Coins for Change returns on December 12! *Rockhopper will be here on December 12! *Christmas Party 2008 Starts on December 19. *12/5/08 is the annual day of the NINJA! Hi-YAH! *Rockhopper sighted in the Beacon Telescope. *New Penguin Style Catalog December 2008 out in the Gift Shop. *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force is now available! You can enter the code from the game box and become part of E.P.F. *It is now possible to become a ninja, with the release of Card Jitsu See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Silly Ideas Unrecommended Programs *CP Trainer (No longer works) *Penguin Fire *Penguin Storm *The Ultimate CP Trainer Beta 1 (No longer works) *The Ultimate CP Trainer Beta 2 (No longer works) *The Ultimate CP Trainer Beta 3 (No longer works) *CP Trainer (Original) (No longer works) *Penguin Ice (No longer available) *BeAMod These are hacking devices. Luckily, most of these programs don't work and most Club Penguin Cheats & Glitches are fixed. If you use these programs, you are taking the risk to be BANNED for 24-72 hours or forever! Announcements *Help donate for sick kids on Club Penguin from 12-21! --Sharkbate12 December 2008 *OH NO!!! HACKERS ARE BACK ON CLUB PENGUIN! TRY TO MAKE YOUR PASSWORD DIFFICULT FOR HACKERS! *I hope I can stay, but I'm finally going to help out with the Club Penguin Wiki! So I hope to help out. --Sharkbate11 December 2008 *A CPW YouTube account has been created! * Metalmanager Has now been promoted to Rollback! *ATTENTION!! CLUB PENGUIN WIKI IS 100% PROTECTED BECAUSE OF WALRUS! IT WILL EXPIRE IN 1 HOUR! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Sk8itbot08 Is having a christmas party and will be filming, more info soon! *The wiki attacker has stopped and the wiki is now back to normal thanks to all the members who helped--Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 23:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * The Wiki is being attacked! Action stations people! Do something to stop these evil attackers! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 23:11, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *Sammysk will be having a Chrismukah party!! *Fix-it has left the wiki entirely. Now that Happyface has returned, I'm keeping my promise and leaving. I’m sorry for what I did and I wish you good luck. Despite my previous statement, you should be okay the way you are. If you want to contact me do so here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Pufferfish4 . Once again I’m very sorry. Goodbye! *Spider880 will be having a BIG Christmas Party!! For more info, go here. *Just because your friends here have quit doesn't mean you have to start quitting altogether! We'll start a 3rd crisis! --User:Icmer In Nyc *Ratchetrules deleted the CP Wiki Main Page but Dancing Penguin has now restored our former main page. I sawy Ratchetrules should be punished for his crime!! --Spider880 20:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC)Spider880 *The WIKI HAS SPOKEN! HAPPYFACE HAS RETURNED!!!!! *Teltu has also won the viking penguin giveaway * Metalmanager Has won a Limited edition Viking penguin toy in the Viking Penguin Giveaway! * Spongeborocks09 will never quit. please help his badly in need wiki, 6teen wiki. Also, if you know how to put up logos, please tell him. *Aqua Jet has quit. THIS TIME, FOR REAL!. See my user page under the Announcement section. Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives Current Pin ]] *The current pin is in the Pet shop, on a Pink scraching post beside the door. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Ninja belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Avalable to Non-members *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members Polls Polls have been moved to the new Polls page. Click on this link to see the polls on this website. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help